clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gear
Gear is a type of item in Club Penguin Island that can be used to perform various actions. Gear that is obtained through leveling-up or adventures is portable and can be used anywhere on the island. There is also gear that can be found in certain locations and can be used even if the player hasn't obtained it yet. However, gear picked up from a set location can only be used in the surrounding area. Gear can be used by pressing one of the three action buttons while holding it. Portable gear is stored in an inventory which can be accessed through the inventory on the bottom of the screen by clicking a green button with a hard hat and wrench on it. Most gear can only be used with membership, with the exception of the Jackhammer, which was member-only prior to the 1.10.1 update. The Fishing Rod can also be used without membership, but only as part of the Bottled Maps adventure, and even then it cannot be used for its traditional function of fishing for coins and XP. List of gear Ownable Non-ownable :The Fishing Rod behaves differently from other gear in that only one of the three buttons is available at a time. Daily Challenges :The following challenges involve using gear. Trivia *Non-portable versions of gear can be brought out of their area and still function normally if the player uses the map to go to a different zone while holding the gear. However, getting within the range they are normally only supposed to be used in will result in the player automatically putting the gear away. **If this is done with the Fishing Rod, it cannot be used at all, even in other bodies of water, as it is coded to only work when used on the fishing dock at the Beacon Boardwalk. *Although gear do not have descriptions, some have unused ones. They are: **Dancing - "Dance to the island tunes!" **Blue Pompoms - "B-L-U-E! That's the team for you and me!" **Red Pompoms - "Go team red, they really shred!" **Stop Sign - "You'll stop traffic with this item. And start it again!" **TV Camera - "Bring the island's antics to viewers, live!" **Spruce Guitar - "Perfect for playing around the campfire" **Spotlight Mic - "Share your voice with the island" **Percussion Set - "Bring the beat wherever you go with these" **Forest Wand - "An odd shaped branch, teeming with life" **Multitool - "Ready to make a model 3000 invention" **Dragonbane - "It's dangerous out there. Take these!" **Fishing Rod - "The fishing rod used with the fishing game" **Rescue Kit - "Includes a sign for the mythical yeti, just in case" Gallery CPI Party interface penguin 6.png|Artwork of two penguins holding Wooden Swords, from the Club Penguin Island Party in Club Penguin Scrooge-1.jpg|Scrooge's Cane as seen on the Island News Blog,1.6 Update - Coming Early September! along with Scrooge's Top Hat, The Scrooge McDuck, and Scrooge's Jacket Penguin With Jackhammer.png|Artwork of a penguin using a Jackhammer Names in other languages Gear Gear names Descriptions :Except for Scrooge's Cane, these are unused. References